The invention relates to ink jet printers and in particular to ink jet pens and their components.
Thermal ink jet printers are increasingly incorporating permanent or semi-permanent ink jet pens having replaceable ink cartridges. These pens are characterized as having a replaceable ink cartridge and permanent or semi-permanent components, typically a cartridge body having a TAB circuit and a printhead. The lower end of the ink cartridge usually includes an ink filter for filtering and conducting ink from the ink cartridge to the printhead. When the ink is depleted, replacing the depleted ink cartridge with a fresh ink cartridge extends the life of the pen.
It is important to the operation of the ink jet pen that the fresh ink cartridge be properly seated on the cartridge body. Otherwise, leakage of ink, introduction of air into the ink cartridge and other problems associated with replacement of the ink cartridge may result.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved ink jet pen components for use with ink jet pens.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved ink jet pen of the type having a replaceable ink cartridge.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an improved ink cartridge.
A further object of the invention is to provide devices of the character described which facilitate replacement of ink cartridges and aid in providing ink jet pens of improved reliability and performance.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide devices of the character described which are uncomplicated in configuration and convenient to use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method for extending the life of an ink jet pen.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of replacing an ink cartridge on an ink jet pen.
With regard to the foregoing and other objects and advantages, the invention relates to an improved ink jet pen.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the pen includes a cartridge body having a printhead and a replaceable ink cartridge removably positionable on the cartridge body. Cooperating elongate recesses and projections are located on the ink cartridge and the cartridge body. The projections and recesses are engageable for guidably positioning the ink cartridge to a desired position relative to the cartridge body.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a method for replacing an ink cartridge on an ink jet pen.
In a preferred embodiment, the method includes the steps of providing a cartridge body having a printhead and a replaceable ink cartridge, the printhead and the ink cartridge having cooperating d recesses and projections engageable with one another. The ink cartridge and the cartridge body are moved relative to one another to engage the projections and recesses and seat the ink cartridge on the cartridge body so that ink within the ink cartridge is in flow communication with the printhead.
In still another aspect of the invention, the invention relates to A replaceable ink cartridge for use with an ink jet pen of the type having a semi-permanent or permanent cartridge body containing a printhead and positionable on the cartridge body.
In a preferred embodiment, the replaceable ink cartridge includes a body portion defining a reservoir and containing ink within the reservoir, an outlet port defined on the body portion and in flow communication with the reservoir, the port being placeable in flow communication with the printhead when the ink cartridge is installed on the cartridge body, and d structure substantially aligned with a substantially vertical length axis of the ink cartridge and defined on one or more exterior surfaces of the ink cartridge. The d structure of the ink cartridge is positionable during installation of the ink cartridge on a cartridge body so as to be engageable with one or more portions of the cartridge body for guidably positioning the ink cartridge to a desired position relative to the cartridge body when the ink cartridge is installed on the cartridge body.
The invention advantageously facilitates replacement of ink cartridges of ink jet pens.